The only one she could count on
by Kazters
Summary: Why is there such a limited amount of Will/Mac fic. Mac's father has died and the only person she can go to is Will, a one shot fic set after 1x10


This story is set after the events of 1x10 the greater fool and is a one shot story. Charactors belog to the legend that is Aaron Sorkin this story is mine.

The doorbell was ringing, Will thought he was imagining it, in order to get into his building and ring his bell he would have had to buzz the person into the building or the security guard would have to let them up. Again the door bell buzzed Will looked at the clock on his bedside table 08:45am. Who could be calling at this time thought Will. He got out of bed wearing just boxer shorts and a pair of tube socks and padded out of his bedroom to the door with a glance out the window he could see it was pouring with rain. Typical day off weather thought Will. He looked through the peep hole to see who was at the door and opened it immediately. There soaking wet wearing jogging bottoms and a hoodie was Mackenzie Mchale.

"Mac what's wrong" Asked Will in shock at Mackenzie being at his apartment

Mackenzie was ringing her hands as Will looked closer he could see her face was not only wet with rain but with tears.

"My dad Will, he died" said Mackenzie dissolving into soft sobs in Wills Hallway a small dripping puddle was collecting under her feet.

Will didn't know what to say, he looked at Mackenzie shivering with cold and put his arm around her and pulled her into his apartment, he left her for a moment and went to the bathroom and got a towel and handed it to her, Mac took it and immediately began to dry herself off. Tears were still leaking out of those lovely eyes Will loved so much, he could imagine how much Mackenzie was hurting, he had lost his mother over 10 years ago and it hurt as much today as it had then.

"Tea or something stronger" asked Will looking at Mac

"Will its what 8.30 in the morning" said Mac

"Mac your frozen i was going to offer a scotch to warm you up" said Will walking over to the bar and pouring them both a scotch with no ice. Will put the blanket from the edge of his sofa around Mackenzie and indicated that she should sit down. He did the same as close to her as he felt comfortable.

"Im sorry i didn't know where else to come. My mother phoned i had just got back from the gym and you were the first person who came into my head, oh Will" said Mackenzie taking a huge gulp of the Scotch

"You did the right thing Mac, but look at you, you are shivering ill go get you something else to wear I can put your clothes through the dryer." Said Will standing up and heading to his room and getting out some jogging pants and a t-shirt and a pair of socks, he remembered how Mackenzie liked to have warm feet and at this moment she needed any comfort she could get. All Will wanted to do was hold Mackenzie and not let her go. He loved her and he needed her to know that he would be there for her no matter what. He had been where she is and he knew how to help. He was in shock about her father, the last he had heard from Mackenzie he had been doing ok, he had a dodgy heart but was keeping well and he was sure she would have told him if something had happened there relationship had changed dramatically since he had been in hospital. They had grown closer the arguments had got less and less personal more about the work rather than throwing past mistakes like brian into the mix.

"Here you go you know where the bathroom is to get changed" said Will.

"Thanks Will" said Mac taking the clothes and walking to Wills bathroom. Her mind was racing. She felt like she was going to be sick, she couldn't believe her dad had died, she couldn't get home until tomorrow and the last thing she wanted to be was alone. She wanted to be with someone who loved her and she knew deep down Will loved her more than she could imagine. Will and her dad were the two most important men in the world but she couldn't tell Will that. She compared every man to her father and Will more than stood up to him. She took off the wet clothes she really was soaked right through, she put on Wills joggers and they were far too big for her but she tied the waistband as tight as it would go and pulled on the t-shirt and wrapped herself back up in the blanket and took her wet clothes out to Will who had been perched on the edge of his sofa lost in through.

"I'll put them in the dryer" said Will taking the wet clothes and taking them to his kitchen, he wasn't one for laundry but he put the clothes in and came back over to Mackenzie who had been standing watching him.

"Will, can you hold me" said Mac more tears leaking out of her face.

Will didn't need telling twice he walked over to Mackenzie and pulled her into the tightest embrace. They hadn't been this close since Valentine 's Day and they had hugged in front of the whole office. Mackenzie felt safe for the first time since she answered her phone that morning.

"Mac what happened" asked Will still embracing her

"He had a heart attack in his sleep he died straight away the doctor thinks, in a way it was peaceful" said Mackenzie her face pressed into Wills chest he could feel the silent sobs and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

" Im so sorry Mac, Your father loved you more than i can ever tell you, he was always telling me to look after his Mackenzie" said Will

" He was always telling me to look after you, he only found out this year why we broke up. I didn't have the heart to tell him that i had broken us. He missed you when we split up" said Mackenzie.

"He found out from the TMI article? Your dad didn't strike me as a TMI reader" said Will breaking apart and looking down at Mackenzie.

"Local news did a story he watched the news it was on before Newsnight" said Mackenzie "He was so disappointed in me, i hurt him like i hurt you and i didn't have to words to tell him how sorry i was. He loved you like a son Will and i took you from him" said Mackenzie her eyes full of tears needing Will to understand how sorry she was for everything she had done to him. "I really am sorry"

"Now is not the time for that Mac and i know you are sorry, but he must have been proud of what you were doing with the show and the team we put together" said Will pulling her back into a tight hug he wanted to much to take away her pain he couldn't face her father after they split, he reminded him of her and he couldnt cope with that.

They moved to the sofa and Mackenzie snuggled up to will silent tears falling thick and fast all Will could do was hold her and tell her that it would be ok and he was there for her for anything at all.

"I can't face going home" said Mackenzie after a couple of hours of them sitting on the sofa together

"Stay tonight i have a spare room, and i am coming home with you tomorrow" said Will

"To my apartment" said Mac lifting her head to look at Will

"No home with you, I am not letting you do this on your own and i want to pay my respects, if that's ok and if your mom won't mind" said Will

"You don't have to Will, i can handle anything" said Mac sadly secretly hoping that he would come with her, he always made her feel stronger like she could deal with anything.

"I know you can, but i don't want you to. I loved your father Mackenzie he gave me you, you are his greatest gift to the world" said Will placing his hand on her face, he looked into that tearstained face he knew it wasn't the best time but all he wanted to do was Kiss her and take the pain away, make her feel something else for a few moments other than pain and misery.

Mackenzie must have known what Will was thinking "Kiss me Will make me feel something other than this" said Mackenzie moving closer to Will. He bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips, her hand moving up to his face pulling him into her. This felt good, this felt right they fitted together like to half's of the same whole, Mackenzie needed Will right now he was the only person she could rely on and he knew it. Things weren't going to go any further than a kiss it wasn't the right time, but Mackenzie knew she was on the right track to getting Will back and making her father proud of her again.


End file.
